sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
The (numerically) first chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot After a quick look back at the initial exploration of Kamikura Island, we recap the main events of the three prelude chapters and then pick up from there. Minato gets evicted from his apartment, but due to his situation has trouble finding a new one; Musubi does her best to cheer him up. Summary In 1999, two explorers investigate an island that mysteriously appeared; the explorers are Minaka Hiroto, the first genius produced by his university, and his colleague Sahashi Takami. Takami is exasperated that instead of taking their expedition seriously Minaka is acting like it's a live-action role-playing dungeon crawl. Minaka discovers a strange edifice hidden in a valley; he quickly finds an entrance and they explore its corridors, eventually emerging into a large chamber with an egg-shaped device within which a young adult female humanoid can be seen suspended. Flash forward to 2020, and Minaka stands atop MBI Tower looking out over the city. He recalls myths of ages past that spoke of how gods descended to Earth in ships, bearing treasures; but the treasures were lost and the myths spoke of them no more. Now styling himself as the Game Master, he will observe as a new myth begins with 108 Sekireis and their Ashikabis fighting until there is only one Ashikabi left; and that person will determine the fate of the world. Minato dreams of his meeting Musubi, becoming her Ashikabi, and becoming caught up in the Sekirei Plan. He awakens to the sensation of something soft in his hand...which turns out to be Musubi's bare breast. He had passed out after taking a shower, then complained of being cold; Musubi had heard that shared body heat was best in that situation, so that's how they ended up naked together. Quickly they both get dressed; and just in time, as Minato's landlord barges in. The landlord spots Musubi, confirming that he had heard a female voice in the apartment for the past week; since Minato had signed the contract as a single-occupant, it's a contract violation and the landlord gives him one week to move out. So apartment-hunting begins. Musubi offers Minato her MBI card, but Minato declines because he was raised by his mother to solve his problems himself. He tries 30 places but is rejected at all of them. Dejected, he stops in a park to rest; and it immediately starts raining, perfectly capping his rotten day. He tells Musubi that an Ashikabi is supposed to be a special person, not a loser like him; but in response she says that Minato is her special person, and anything is possible. She then kisses him, recites her Norito, and launches the two of them skyward; the violence of their passage rips the rain clouds apart, revealing a full moon. The sight of Musubi with the moon as a backdrop momentarily stuns Minato out of his funk. Unfortunately, the Norito-powered jump ends and Musubi forgot to think about landing. They crash down through trees and land in a heap (Musubi on top again), a bit scratched up but still alive. A beautiful woman in traditional dress approaches them. Characters Introduced Starting from scratch and leave out all characters introduced in the prelude chapter. *Minaka Hiroto *Sahashi Takami *Sahashi Minato *Musubi *Landlord *Asama Miya Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters